victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine Wilson
Appearance *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Trademark:' Country Accent I am the average brunette girl with brown eyes. My hair is curly although I straighten it somedays and leave it curly others depending on my mood in the morning. My skin color is often slightly tan since I don't really enjoy tanning all that much which I guess is strange for California girls. My wardrobe is mostly just plain clothes - T-Shirts and blue jeans. I wear tank-tops when the weather is nice outside. I also love to wear vests over my shirts. I'm not really into dressy stuff like skirts and such, but I will wear them once in a while. Family Kaitlynn M. Wilson Kaitlynn is my mom and she's a brunette with really curly hair and blue eyes. My mom was a high school nerd and excelled in every subject. She of course went on to college and graduated with a Major in Social Studies and went on to work in the field of Archaeology. According to Dad, when they started dating when she was in college, she would often be gone for a few months on a trip to some other country. She was also gone a lot during the first few years of their marriage. When she got pregnant with me, she quit her job as an archaeologist and started working at a historic museum where she teachers people all about history. It may sound like she's a mom who doesn't care much about family, but she really does. Even though she's at her job from 6 a.m to 11 p.m., she tries to hang out with us as much as possible on Sundays and Wednesdays when she's off. She also finds time in her life to write books and has currently written two published books. Logan M. Wilson Logan is my dad and he has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a pretty smart kid in school and often times the quiet kind of guy - barely ever talking. He is currently a landscaper which is actually pretty cool. He and my mom started dating in college and ended up getting married - obviously. Dad works a lot, but he always seems to be at home more than mom. I like him a little more than her, but I'd never actually admit that. Jordan Wilson Jordan is my twenty year old brother and is currently attending UCLA College. He has brown hair and is pretty tall. He's a really sensitive and sweet guy. He honestly annoys me a lot and I don't get why people like him so much. He's really rude in my opinion and super annoying. However, Denise and Sophia are both super close to him and love him a lot. I don't think I'll ever really like him though since he really annoys me, but whatever. Denise M. Wilson Denise is my younger sister by only one year. I'm extremely protective of her and watch out for her all the time. She and I are also really close at times and we love to hang out although we are kind of different. She also has way more boyfriends than I have ever had (let's see, she's had like 2 and I've had zip zero). She's currently dating Ryan Burghley and trust me, I'm watching these two carefully and making sure he doesn't hurt her whatsoever because, you know, I'm just that older over-protective sister that has a flag pole ready at hand if he breaks her heart. Sophia L. Wilson Sophia is my little sister and she is a real girly-girl. She has Dad's blonde hair and Mom's blue eyes and she loves getting tans all the time. She also makes dad go shopping with her since I hate shopping and mom is never home to go with her. Let's just say, Sophia and I are complete opposites. Sophia is also in eighth grade right now and working on her acting skills. She plans to come to Hollywood Arts in ninth grade so she can become a famous actress one day. Sadly, I'll still be here when she shows up and that'll just be super annoying. Blech. Micah He's my cat so of course he's a part of the family! Micah is a little three year old cat - I still him my little kitten. He's really soft and cuddly. He loves it when I pet his tummy and kiss his head - he's gotten so used to it that whenever he wants a kiss, he leans his head toward me waiting for a kiss. It's really adorable when he does that. He also loves it when I lay my head on him. History I was born to Kaitlynn Wilson, archaeologist and writer, and Logan Wilson, land surveryor, on January 15, 1996, at 3 AM. As a kid, I lived in the Appalachian Mountains in Georgia. I grew up in a small house in the country surrounded by fields and a forest. My parents took me four-wheeling all the time when I was a little kid and they even once took me hunting! Crazy, right? I really enjoyed playing around outside. I was always climbing trees, playing in the mud, and rolling around in the fields. I also started reading when I was four according to Mom. She said that she always read me children's books and then one day I sat on the couch and tried to read one of them and she had to teach me. Ever since then I've been an avid reader and I first started writing in third grade. In fifth grade I started taking singing lessons since I also love to sing. In ninth grade, my mom received a new job and we moved out here to Hollywood, California. When we moved, I had to adjust to a completely different lifestyle. We originally lived in a small apartment meant for two people. After a while, we bought a new house on the outskirts of Hollywood with barely any neighbors which is the way we like it - except for Sophia of course. I was homeschooled at first and then I decided I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts. My parents supported this and I auditioned and now I'm here in tenth grade! Here at HA, I mostly take writing classes to write plays and movies. I also take a few singing classes since I also love to sing. In eighth grade in Georgia, I took up Color Guard with my school's Marching Band and got back to it here at HA. Personality I'm pretty much still a Souther Girl with my country accent still in tact and slowly fading away. I try to be nice to people, but I admit, I can be super rude and really mean. If someone makes me mad or starts to hate me first, I will be competely sarcastic towards them and super rude. At my old school back in Georgia, I once got in a fight with this girl who was bullying my friend. So, yeah. I can be pretty rough. I really do try to be nice to pepole though. I just have a short temper. Anyways, I'm also a tomboy girl. My parents take me four-wheeling and hunting all the time and it's super fun. I also used to work on my Aunt and Uncle's farm back in Georgia. I also love nature so much. I feel so peaceful and wonderful with nature. It's the time when I can just sit and relax and read a book or write one. Relationships With Other Characters Idk rn you peasant Trivia *I am a writer and I write plays and short stories. *I also sing a little. *I'm in Marching Band and I do Color Guard. *I was born and raised in Georgia, but moved here to California when I was fourteen. *This is my first year at Hollywood Arts High School. *I take French 2 in school. *My favorite color is blue. *Pepsi is totally my favorite drink. *Totally is a stupid word. I use it sometimes just to make fun of those who say it a lot and I say it in a weird, girly way. *I love the winter. *I'm of Irish and German descent - Irish on mom's side and German on dad's. There may be a little Spanish in there on dad's too. *I'm secretly Batman/Batwoman. Oh wait, that's no longer a secret. *I love trampolines! *Super popular people annoy me. *People in general annoy me. *Hell, most people make me want to slap them across the face. *I mean... I love people! :P The Portrayer Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1996 Births Category:Jasmine Wilson